Daddy Yamada
by Ella Inspired
Summary: George Yamada gets the shock of his life when Stella casually tells him about her boyfriend. Oh what is a father to do?


**Lemonade Mouth**

**Daddy Yamada**

**By Ella Lavender**

_I don't own Lemonade Mouth or its characters_

(^^)

George Yamada was not happy.

No. That was an understatement.

George Yamada was utterly, furiously annoyed. He was very close to packing up his family for the second time in two years and head to Switzerland. And it was all because of a boy. Now why would a highly respected doctor have to fear of a simple boy? A stupid adolescent, an idiotic hormone driven kid, a boy; why would he be the cause of fear for a man with doctorates and PhDs, a father to a pair of ten year-old twins and a rebellious and admittedly loudmouthed sixteen year old daughter? What did George Yamada have to fear in comparison?

This _boy _had nothing.

His pretty boy blonde hair, his blue eyes, his clear, lightly tanned skin, his defined features of a young man of seventeen. He was nothing.

He'd be spiky haired. Arrogant. Cocky. The stereotypical jackass his daughter complained of since their arrival in Mesa. This boy would be nothing more than a big headed soccer player who happened to have stage-presence. George Yamada wouldn't fear him.

"Dad? Are you…okay?" Stella asked carefully.

"Perfectly fine dear, why do you ask?"

"Uh…nothing, it's just…you haven't said anything since I told you that Ray was picking me up tonight…"

_Ray_. He was a scourge. He was the cause of all this.

Looking at his sixteen year old daughter, her hair slightly longer since they moved to Mesa, her natural brown hair darker in contrast to her newly dyed bronze and green streak, her skin untouched by make-up with the exception of the black eye-liner that gave her caramel colored eyes a smoldering quality. She was wearing her favorite green feather earrings a red checkered long sleeved shirt underneath a black waist coat, her usual pair of black skinny jeans and…GASP!

"Are you…wearing heels?" He managed to ask, staring down at the black, heeled ankle boots with its fancy gold accents and simple buckles.

Stella looked down as well and gave a laugh. "Yeah, Ray hit another growth spurt and the height change pissed me off. Olivia got me the shoes and Mo taught me to walk in them. You know, I actually like being a little taller now."

Oh god!

"So you got those shoes just because Ray told you to?"

She gave him a weird look. "No dad, he doesn't know I go them. He was at a soccer tournament all weekend."

I bet he was! Daddy Yamada thought with a scowl. A likely story!

"I'm going to surprise him with them, now he can't call me his little midget anymore!"

What?

"He calls you names? Now dear, I don't know about you, but I do not appreciate that at all," he stated disapprovingly. "Calm down dad," Stella said, rolling her eyes, "it's only because I call him a jerk, it's the closest thing to pet-names we have."

"Pet names?" Daddy Yamada echoed.

"Yeah, you know, Babe, Love, Sweetie, Honey?"

I feel sick.

He cleared his throat. "And why exactly would you have pet names?"

"Well he is my boyfriend," she stated simply.

A seizure! I feel a seizure!

"_Boy_friend? You're sixteen!"

"Yeah and you're forty-three, I don't see your point."

"Stella, you're too young to have a boyfriend! I demand you break up with him immediately!" He was going for furious, angry demands which were only answered with a snort. "Dad really, too young is having a boyfriend at twelve. Having your first boyfriend at sixteen is pretty normal in teenager years," Stella claimed in a matter of fact tone. Daddy Yamada spluttered. "I'm your father; you have to do what I say."

"And I'm a teenager, I live to go against what you say," she countered.

"Stella, under my roof, you will not have a boyfriend."

She shrugged casually. "Fine, I'll live with Ray then."

Oh God…

"Okay fine, you can have a boyfriend under my roof," Daddy Yamada assented weakly, the word 'boyfriend' practically poison in his mouth. She smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way." He frowned. "I still don't like him."

"You don't have to like him dad, I'm the one dating him not you." Daddy Yamada shuddered. "But I have to meet him."

Cutting a piece of pancake and shoving it into her mouth, she chewed thoughtfully for a moment and nodded. "Okay, but what for?"

"You're my daughter, and he's dating you. I think it's self-explained," he claimed as he took a sip of his coffee. Stella shrugged. "Alright, I'll tell him to stop by and meet you, but I'm warning you dad, if you try anything I wouldn't, I'll elope."

Daddy Yamada's coffee went back up his throat as he coughed.

"You wouldn't!"

"They don't care how old you are in Vegas dad," she stated flatly as if it was already a decided option.

She's trying to kill me!

"Alright, I'll behave, but if I don't approve you'll have to break up with him."

Her eyes rolled in annoyance. "Dad just because you don't like him, I don't have to end things with him if that were the case, the whole school would've gotten that wish a long time ago," she claimed, shoving another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Well I'm sure your band weren't very happy with this development," Daddy Yamada attempted, remembering how Mudslide Crush disliked the new band on the block. Surely her friends hated the blonde soccer player and opposing front-man?

Stella shrugged. "Yeah, at first they weren't thrilled. But Ray helped Charlie get a date, spelled things out for Wen about Olivia and helped Mo see Scott as an idiot. In a way, they're his friends now too so it isn't an issue anymore."

He grumbled in vague response. "I'm sure your mother will agree with me then Stell."

"What are you talking about? Mom loves him."

His fork fell noisily out of his hand and onto his own plate of pancakes. "Your mother met him already?" Stella nodded. "Yeah," she thought back for a moment before adding, "about seven months ago."

Seven…WHAT? "You've been together with this boy for seven months and I've only found out about it now?"

"Well I told mom to tell you but I guess she forgot," she answered calmly, shrugging her shoulders. "Pass the syrup."

This is insane!

"As your father I should've known sooner, don't you think?"

"Well I would've told you but you've been overseas most of the year and when you weren't, you were coming home between eleven in the evening and three in the morning, I could've told you sometime then and you wouldn't even notice."

"But did you?"

"Yeah when you got back from Spain, and again when you came home at seven in the morning before I went to school."

"That was how many months ago?" He asked, rubbing his face in frustration. Stella choose to ignore it and answered, "From Spain that was about seven months ago and from the seven in the morning…uh…hmm…last week, I think?"

This wasn't right at all!

"Okay and who else has Ray met?"

"Who else? Well mom, Andy, Timmy, Grandma, Steven, Aunt Kim, Uncle Jack, Dex…"

"Whoa, when did everyone meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"After Lemonade Mouth got back from Madison? I think you were jet-lagged and you wanted to go to bed so you didn't meet him," Stella recalled thoughtfully. "It was a good thing too; Steven and Dex broke that painting you got in Paris." Her two cousins were rather rowdy, more resembling her than her immediate family. "And Aunt Kim got rid of the coffee in the cupboard, that's why you were complaining the next day about drinking tea."

He grumbled. Oh yeah. He remembered that.

"And then Grandma got mad at you for 'forgetting your roots'."

Daddy Yamada groaned. Oh yeah. He definitely remembered that. His mother could lecture for hours; she'd obviously been waiting for a reason to go into a speech and talk his ear off. Thankfully he was too jet-lagged to pay attention.

"And what did they think of this _boyfriend?_"

She shrugged. "Aunt Kim said he was a nice boy," she sniggered quietly, "Uncle Jack liked him, so did Steven and Dex…Andy and Timmy thought he was cool and you already know that mom likes him."

Oh God, they were all against him…

"And Grandma?"

Stella blushed and shook her head.

"What? What did Grandma say?"

She muttered something. "I didn't catch that dear," he claimed, leaning in closer, so hopeful that he'd found an ally in this mess. Daddy Yamada was sourly disappointed.

"She said that he better give her good-looking great-grandbabies."

Her father went into a stupor.

Stella didn't notice and sent a quick glance at the clock against the wall. The half-Asian guitarist straightened and grabbed the jacket she slung on her chair. Slipping it on, she bent down to kiss her dad on the cheek with her usual good-bye, "Gotta go, I'm going to be late, bye dad!"

Her back turned, the jacket she wore bore the emblem of Mesa High, the word BEECH inscribed onto the material. In his day, a girl wearing a boy's varsity jacket was as close to a proposal as high school allowed.

Daddy Yamada feel out of his chair, having a convulsion on the floor of the dining room.

OH GOD ALMIGHTY, MOTHER MARY AND JOSEPH!

**FINIS**

**Hehe…**

**I had this idea awhile back, I actually planned a confrontation between Ray and Daddy Yamada but I thought this was pretty funny on its own. I mean, Ray winning without even being there? It's pretty golden to me xD**

**Geez poor Daddy Yamada…**

**Thanks so much for the reviews of my previous story: **Thunderstorms with a chance of romance

DramaQueenMe:** I like to keep my one-shots relatively short and with the main elements (obviously being the pairing) because people generally just expect the main characters. In this one-shot it was different but I do like to mix it up a little, maybe next time I'll add the other members of Lemonade Mouth but I don't really plan for them to show up. I tried, on many occasions, to add thoughts and deeper feelings into the story but somehow I think it disturbs the lightheartedness of it. Personally I don't think I have the chops to be too deep when it comes to human emotion…it's still a work in progress xD Thanks for such a long review! **

Alaska Is Beautiful: **Haha I get what you're saying, you think I get enough reviews as it is right? Well I can be selfish can't I? I mean, who doesn't love feedback? In any case, I haven't exceeded twenty reviews per story yet so you're wrong there. In any case I'm glad you enjoyed the story and you were a bit more descriptive then the usual: "Aww I LOVE THIS FANFIC KEEP WRITING RAYELLA FOREVER!" I'll try and keep their chemistry in my later stories, thanks so much for your long and descriptive review!**

Avani: **Thanks, I'm so glad you enjoy them! Thank you for being a constant reviewer, you really do keep me writing :)**

Rayella Forever: **I'll keep the cute lines coming, thanks for reviewing!**

DramaQueen127: **I like to make Ray sensitive especially since he was only given one side during the movie. We all know he's a jerk so I don't think I need to show that side of him anymore, expect more subtly sweet Ray in my next story! Thanks for reviewing!**

ImagineTheWorldWicked: **I'm glad you thought it was cute, thanks for taking the time to review!**


End file.
